Deutsch connectors are a well-known industry standard for more than 70 years, and are designed to withstand the most extreme and harshest of environments, such as those found in industrial, commercial aviation, aerospace, and military applications. In these environments it is frequently necessary to electrically connect one device to another. The electrical connections may be subjected to high voltage, high amperage, rapid signal changes, or other high electrical demands. These electrical forces may decrease the life span of the electrical components. Moreover, the physical aspects of electrical connections, such as the contacts, joints, sockets, cables, and the like, may experience repetitive stress and rough physical treatment or environmental contaminants such as dirt, dust, or moisture, inhibiting the electrical communication with the device. In these environments it is desirable to couple electrical devices, start the operation, and continue the operation with minimal electrical failure. Current cabling with Deutsch style two-way connectors significantly prolongs the durability and life of electrical connections.
In order to use Deutsch-style connectors it is necessary to crimp the wires into Deutsch-style connecting pins using a crimping tool, insert the pins into the Deutsch receptacle, and then activate a lock in the receptacle with a screw driver to hold the pins in place. A screwdriver and pliers are required to remove the wires. This process is time consuming and requires precision. What is needed is a connector that is constructed to allow the wires to be readily inserted and withdrawn without the use of tools.